Flammable Torture
by lMiniH34RTL3SSl
Summary: Will Two Unlikey People Come Together To Survive The Zombie Apocalypse. Main Characters: Badass Rachel (Bi), Crazy Santana (Gay), Puck (Straight), Brittnay (Bi) Guest Staring: Mike, Matt, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Sam, OC'S, Quinn. Etc. Main Relationships: Puckleberry Brittana / Main Friendships: Cherrypezford , Raine, Hummelberry, Brittberry, Sytheberry


**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. Things you need to know.**

**1\. Matt never left**

**2\. Blaine and Kurt are together**

**3\. Puck likes Rachel**

**4\. Quinn was never pregnant**

**5\. Blaine is like Rachel's Brother**

"Shit" Rachel said watching blood trickle down her finger. It has been exactly a month since the zombie grabbed a cigarette from her bag and started taking a couple drags from it.

She walked in Walmart with a bat in her hand and a big smirk on her face. She blew a whistle and waited for a while.

Next thing she knew she herd growls turned round to see five zombies running towards her. She smiled and swung five times knocking each zombie out.

She wiped the splatted blood off her forehead and walked down a aisle with a bunch of mirrors. She looked in a mirror and looked at her perfected curled hair, dark mascara and eyeliner, her knee high boots with a medium sized heal, jet red jeans, a white v-neck, and a black with diamond leather jacket.

She smiled and kept walking.

"You die you ugly motherfuckers" She heard a familiar voice.

She kept walking toward the voice to see a Latina swinging a bat at a zombie but missing. Then a zombie was running behind her.

Rachel quickly got her gun out from her back pocket and shot the zombie. The girl twirled around and looked at a badass Rachel. "Rachel?" She whispered. Rachel walked closer to the girl and then noticed to who it was.

Santana Lopez. Of course she would still be alive. She wouldn't let not filthy ass zombie touch her. "Santana." Rachel smirked.

"How are you alive?" Santana asked. "How are you alive?" Rachel bitched back. "What happened to you?" Santana asked. "Shit." Rachel answered and turned around walking away. Santana quickly tailed her.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"Somewhere else. And not with you" Rachel said and Santana put her hand on her hip.

"Your not leaving me here with no car" Santana said. "Yes I am" Rachel told her.

"Listen her Punta, you are not-" Santana started when Rachel laughed. "Theres the old Santana." Rachel smiled. "What the-" She started again. "I don't want nice and desperate Santana, I want the one who is a fighter. I don't need someone who's holding me back. Kay?" Rachel rambled not caring if she hurt feelings.

"Good" Santana said and they kept walking. Rachel waled down an aisle and grabbed two duffle bags. She handed one to Santana and they walked towards the clothes. "Get clothes, bras, underwear, sweaters, tooth brushes, tooth paste, and things you need for about two weeks. Im two weeks well get more" Rachel said and Santana listened. After 10 minutes they regrouped and Rachel got knifes and bats while Santana found other things they can use as a weapons. They got in the car and started driving.

"Where were you the day this started. I know you weren't on glee" Santana asked.

"I was killing my zombie dad and burring him. Then I went to the school and everyone was gone. Where were you? Why aren't you with them? Are they…" Rachel said not being able to say dead.

"I don't know, I went to the bathroom when hell broke loose I left to go find Britt. She wasn't home so I hoped she was with glee. I went back and they were gone" Santana said. "I just hope there ok." Rachel said. Rachel drove more and ran over a couple of zombies.

"What really happened to you?" Santana asked. "Well, Bitch… I wasn't going to survive if I was a little pussy so I needed to be more tough." Rachel told Santana. "Well, I like your hair" Santana said. Rachel just smirked.

_**1 year later**_

"Bitch you crazy" Santana laughed.

"Well, I won I killed more zombies than you." Rachel smiled. "What ever you get bragging rights for an hour." Santana smiled getting in the car.

"What ever pussy. You know you love me" Rachel said looking over to her best friend. "Yea. Yea" Santana said. They kept driving.

About an hour later they were in they were in North Carolina. "Dude, that looks safe to sleep in" Santana said pointing to a ware house that had no widows and a bolted door. Rachel parked behind the ware house and both of them climbed up a ladder to the top of the building. There was a little wooden door on the top of the building. They jumped threw landing on a floor.

"Damn that was a long jump." Rachel said. Santana started cursing in spanish "My foot. Fucking Punta" Santana blurted.

Next thing Rachel and Santana knew was they had guns to there heads. "Best get that fucking thing away from my head bitch" Santana said to the man holding a gun to her head. "Look we mean no harm. We'll leave. We were just looking for somewhere to sleep." Rachel said.

"Like hell Rach- Were here wether or not these bone headed chachies like-" That was all Santana said before she was knocked out by the man hitting her in the head. "What the fuck-" Rachel said and kicked the man in the balls. Then someone hit her in the head with a metal pipe.

About an hour later Rachel woke up with her hands tied being her back and a sack on her head. She jolted her arms trying to get out the binds. "Well look who's up" an unknown voice said pulling off the sack on her head.

"Where-? Santana?" Rachel asked getting furious. "Look next to you" The man said. Rachel looked to the right of her to see a tied up and passed out Santana. "Yo! San! Whore!" Rachel yelled. "yo no quiero levantarme mama" Santana mumbled. "Bitch wake the fuck up" Rachel screamed.

"What the fuck did you do that- Where the fuck. Bitch get me out of this sack" Santana yelled. The man walked over to her and took off the sack.

"Rise and shine" He said smiling. "What the fuck is this" Santana yelled.

"We can let you in we just have to make sure your not infected. If I let you go will you not hurt me like you did my friend?" He asked. "Yea" Santana said quickly.

"I make no promises." Rachel said. Santana glared at Rachel quickly.

"Fine." Rachel said rolling her eyes. The man cut the binds off each of them. "We have to make sure your not infected. Take off your clothes" He said. "What the fuck! Hell no. You ain't making me do shit. I will-" Santana ranted while Rachel took off her jacket and her shirt.

"What the- Bitch what the fuck are you doing" Santana asked. "Striping JLo. Look, they just have to make sure we weren't bitten."

Rachel said taking of her knee high boots and her pants.

Santana just scoffed and did the same thing. The man eyed Rachel in her leopard thong and matching leopard bra. Santana looked over at Rachel and looked at her. "Liking something you see Sanny?" Rachel asked. "Yea. If I would have known you were this-" Santana started.

"Shut up lesbian perv" Rachel laughed. The man just eyed Santana and Rachel up and down. "Are you done froggy lips?" Santana asked. "Yea. Be right back " He said walking out the door. "He needs to cool down" Rachel said laughing.

Rachel put on her Black skinny jeans, her white baby tee that stopped right above her belly button and read 'Baby Phat' in black letters , her black diamond leather jacket, and her knee high boots with a medium sized heel. She walked over to the mirror to look at her hair that was perfectly curled and bottom half of it blonde and the top her normal color with a pink strip of hair on the left side of her hair. Her make-up was dark and she looked hot.

Santana put on her blue skinny jeans, white v-neck, and brown leather jacket with her matching brown boots. Her hair was down and straight. She had a small blue strip of hair. Her make up was dark too. They both waited till the man came in with hand cuffs and a sack.

"Hell nah." Santana shouted. Rachel just scoffed and turned around. "You cant be serious!" Santana yelled. "Santana, you wouldn't want wild, shank ass bitched running through your house? So just do it." Rachel said getting hand cuffed and feeling the sack go over her face.

They felt two men grab them and move them into another room. They herd mumbles and about a room filled of maybe 20 people.

"Man, just get this fucking sock of my head." Santana yelled. "Shut the fuck up whore" Rachel laughed. "I feel like i'm in a fucking movie and i'm going to get shot." Santana said.

"You know if you just wanted to play dirty all you had to do was ask" Rachel said talking to they man who was holding her chains.

He pushed her and pinned her to the floor. "Ow. Hey jackass. Get the fuck off me before I cut your ugly, pent up, no life, froggy lips ass." Rachel screamed.

"Obtener el fuck fuera de ella antes de que termine. I will ENDZ you.. ENDZ!" Santana yelled.

"Can you two just shut the fuck up" The man asked. "Why you you can make me and JLo here strip again? Then again- it was kind of fun" Rachel laughed.

"What a hoe." Santana laughed. "Bitch more people seen your tata's than mine in a day." Rachel laughed even harder.

"Ok i'm done with these two" Another voice said. Santana and Rachel just kept laughing.

"Shut up Santana before we get shot" Rachel said trying to stop laughing.

"Wait! Santana? Rachel?" Someone asked.

"Matt?"

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry It was short. Next chapters will be longer. Ill Post a new chapter everyday or every other day.**

**:D XOXO Mini :***


End file.
